I pass a test
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: Well, who do you win the respect of Athena? You pass a test.Now we all know Percy can barely pass a test when he does know about it, but when he doesn't . Who knows what he'll do.


I pass a test

Percy's P.O.V

"You have to separate. Now," I couldn't believe my ears, then again it was Athena who said it, we (Annabeth, and I) were in front of the Olympian Counsel (and the hunters). My father just sat there speechless, well I wasn't going to get any help from anyone, and I wasn't going down without a fight. Well here I go hope I survive.

"NO," is all I said for now (mental devious smile) she looked at me with more hatred then Ares could ever contemplate. "Yup, I just denied an order from you, a goddess, you want to know why, because I love your daughter, now I'm not sure how she feels about me, but I would do anything, be anything, even put up with you to be with Annabeth, but guess what I. DO. NOT. CARE. WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MINE, AND ANNABETH'S LOVE LIFE, SO BUT THE HELL OUT. OKAY? Also I swear upon the river of Styx if you hurt her I will get my unknown revenge! "I was so infuriated; she couldn't just keep her opinion to herself? Does she have to interfere with my love life? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had not notice Athena now had her spear in her hand, then and there something, or someone touched my hand; Annabeth, she looked concerned. She spoke to me, and only me

"Calm down, for me?" she asked what she was talking about. I was confused I replied with a question.

"Why?" she looked at me, and saw that I truly was confused. All she said back was

"Look around," so I obeyed. I looked, and saw that all the gods had fallen silent, I also saw that none of the fountains had water in them, and there was a terrifying shaking, but I didn't care all I cared about was Annabeth, and I making it out of here _together_. One of the gods spoke up (Ares)

"Hey, and I thought I was scary did you just see his aura it was stronger than yours Poseidon, "he then glanced at the Olympians to see if they had anything to say, but some of them looked ready to crap there pants. He started to talk again "Well I'm not the brightest god/goddess," there were a few scoffs at that comment, he glared at them then continued",but I would say he is in love and he won't be happy if you take Annabeth, Athena "he then looked at Athena, and gods were now out of there state of shock some had looks of displesure, some were just bored, and my dad had a mixture of fear and spoke up

"Well I don't care, you see what he just did "she turned towards me "Boy you are a threat to my daughter, you cannot even control your temper how are you supposed to keep your self from blowing up on my daughter?" Now she was not calm, so much for that idea, but I had a goal, and I was going to meet it (she was not going to separate Annabeth, and I).I replied.

"Athena she is a half-blood danger is our motto, and if you didn't hear me I said I would do anything for her that means I would protect her with my life, my last breath would be spent on her, if she were to die I would go to the underworld, and save her. Also The reason my temper was high and my aura was so strong was because of you, and your big headed opinion about my love life with your daughter "I turned to leave, but I had a few other things to say"Ohh, and if you ever hurt Annabeth I swear upon the river of Styx I will get her back and I will get my revenge! She and I are now 1 you take one from the other and you don't have your daughter, nor does Poseidon have me "she seemed to be thinking about that. While she was thinking about it I turned to see if she was okay. She mouthed 'did you mean that' I just nodded. She looked like she was going to cry from joy, so did Aphrodite. Athena spoke

"You know you are the biggest nascence of my whole immortal life? "She asked I knew she didn't want an answer, but hey I was already on her death list right? I replied (while smiling).

"Yeah, I had a pretty good guess I was, and am "the other goods looked at me with shock, except my dad, Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite they had joy/pride. She looked at me, and acted as if I hadn't spoken at all which must have been hard for her. She then started where she left off

"First you befriend my daughter on the first days at that petite camp, and then you take her on a quest, and almost get her killed by Medusa. Then you take her to one of the most wretched places in the western civilization (sea of monsters) to find one of those satyr's from Polyphemus himself! While doing that you let her go to siren bay and in the process of that, you kill her dreams by pulling her out!" right there is where I snapped. I rose on the water and looked her straight in her grey, knowing eyes!

"Now look here Athena! You can call me names, call the sea a lurking pile of crap! But one thing I will not let you question is my decisions based on the safety of my family and friends! I will not have you questioning that because you of all beings should know by now that my fatal flaw is loyalty! I have never, and I repeat _never_ have I done something to put them in danger! Now I'm leaving and that is it, that will be (pronounce with a long e) _the _final word!" Now I was leaving I grabbed Annabeth around the waist and she has a blank look on her face. "Goodbye Father, thank you for your time," I then closed that huge door, Thalia was following after us. She had a grin on her face, when we entered the elevator Annabeth started mumbling about test's and passing, and stuff like that. I looked at her she sounded happy, and she had a big smile on her face now I was truly confused. "Annabeth what test?" I asked. Thalia was smiling, too. What was I not getting? Why are 2 females smiling widely after I just yelled at one of the most powerful goddess' on Olympus, and have the chance of being barbequed alive very soon, yeah you know nothing to worry about, IT'S EVERYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! She beamed at me.

"Percy, you just passed my mother's test!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what test?" we still have 500 more floors, so there's plenty of time to explain. Thalia just shook her head. "And what did you know of this?" I asked. She looked at me like I was a lost puppy.

"Yo, kelp-for-brains. You just passed Athena's test. Do you know anything of the history of the men who wanted to be in a relationship with Athena daughters? You have to pass one of her tests but for you, you had to pass like, how many was it Annabeth?" she asked. Annabeth started counting down on her fingers.

"Uhh… 54, not including this one. She put a lot of them in the 2 wars though, so they just seemed like casualties in the war," she said.

"Well yeah you had 55 tests," Thalia said casually.

"1.) No, I did not know that! And 2.) 55? Why did _I _get 55?" I asked. They just started laughing.

"Isn't pretty obvious? Because you're a son of Poseidon, her arch nemeses, and really she like really, like truly dislikes you," said Thalia. *ding*. We walked out, and there standing was Athena. Crap! I told you I'm going to be barbequed alive! Thalia and Annabeth had huge smiles on their faces, when I was taking Athena's advice and try to find an exit.

"I see you have told _him _about the tests. Well really I wanted to tell him something," she said. Then added "_alone_" they left, quickly. Thanks guys love you too. She stepped closer to me. May the fates be with me. "Perseus, there is no need to be scared of me. I know you are a little stumped on what just happened. Let me explain. Well as Thalia told you I always test men who want a unity with my daughters, well the reason why I gave you so many 1.) Because well you are, shall we say special, you are hard headed, loyal, but you do what you need to stay alive as well as your friends, so I had to test you a little more thoroughly, I tested your brains a few time the first at the Hoover dam. I tested your commitment towards my daughter, warning you after every one of your visits to Olympus. Another is emotions. When Annabeth went missing you attacked Thalia, but when the oracle came you dropped everything in order to find a way to help my daughter. And just up there on Olympus you stopped with everything when my daughter asked you to calm down. Also I tested the one thing that makes you, you. Your loyalty, I tested it by carefully wording what I said, making it seem as if you hurt her on purpose, but you didn't take any of it you did what was needed. Now yes I may dislike the thought of a son of Poseidon with my daughter, but you will be good for her, that I know. Good day Percy Jackson," she finished. "Oh and tell Annabeth to no longer worry," I was confused by that.

"About what? May I ask?" I asked.

"About barbequing you alive, and feeding you to the owls," she answered solemly. I knew it! With that she poofed away. I walked outside where Annabeth and Thalia were. I had a smirk on my face. They looked at me. I was standing taller today. No one could take this feeling away Athena approved, I passed all her tests, and I got to yell at her.

"Annabeth, Athena said you can stop your worrying," I said. With that Thalia went back to the hunters and I took Annabeth in my arms and kissed her. When we broke away she was smiling.

"So did you pass the test?" she asked

"Yup, oh and why didn't you tell me she was threatening to barbeque me alive and feed me to her owls?" I asked.

"Because I knew you knew already," I laughed.


End file.
